I'm Jealous
by rainvers
Summary: Banyak hal yang membuat Junhui cemburu dengan Minghao. IT'S JUNHAO / MINGHUI COUPLE Rate: T menjurus ke M :v


|| I'M JEALOUS ||

SEVENTEEN FANFICTION

Pairing JUNHAO / MINGHUI

Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao

Rate: T menjurus ke M :v

 ** _I just own story and plot!_**

©rainvers || 2016

-ooo-

"Ck."

Junhui menatap tajam sambil berdecak kesal ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan di depannya itu berhasil membuat syaraf-syarafnya mendadak kaku dan rasa marah mulai berada di puncak ubun-ubunnya. Junhui menautkan kedua tangannya lalu terdengar bunyi gemeletuk dari jari-jarinya.

Apa sih yang membuat pangeran China itu kesal?

Hari ini, tepatnya ada _fanmeeting_ Seventeen di Melbourne. Sekarang adalah waktunya sesi bermain _games_. Di hadapannya, terlihat pacar manisnya yang kita sebut saja namanya Xu Minghao. Pacar manisnya itu sedang bertatapan dengan seseorang yang Junhui sebut sebagai 'Penganggu Dalam Hubungan Antara Junhui dan Minghao'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu?

Ya, kini Mingyu dan Minghao mendapatkan tantangan untuk saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan begitu mesra. Apalagi kedua kening mereka berdua saling menyatu membuat Junhui harus tahan untuk tidak melempar _mic_ yang sedang ia pegang saat ini kepada Mingyu.

"Ck.. kenapa harus Mingyu sih. Harusnya aku dengan Minghao," Junhui bergumam kesal. Untungnya tidak akan ada yang mendengar gumamannya itu. Karena tempat ini begitu ramai dipenuhi oleh teriakan para penonton.

Junhui menoleh pada Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat Wonwoo sedang tersenyum pasrah dan menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan tatapan 'aku-setrong-kok'.

"Mingyu sialan."

Junhui mengumpat dan memaki Mingyu. _Cih, kalau maunya Wonwoo ya ambil Wonwoo saja. Jangan rebut Hao-ku._ Batin Junhui kesal.

Akhirnya, empat puluh detik kemudian game tatap-tatapan itu selesai. Terlihat Minghao dan Mingyu mulai kembali ke tempat duduknya. Junhui menatap pacar manisnya itu yang terlihat wajahnya sedang bersemu merah karena _games_ tadi.

AAAH!

Menyebalkan!

Pokoknya kedekatan antara Minghao dan Mingyu tadi membuat _badmood_ lelaki asal Shenzhen itu menjadi-jadi. Buruk. Sangat buruk malah.

"Hyung?"

Vernon memanggil Junhui dengan sedikit hati-hati. Ia tahu kalau hyungnya ini sepertinya sedang dilanda api cemburu yang sangat besar.

"Apa?!"

Junhui menoleh tajam dan membalas panggilan Vernon dengan galak. Membuat si bule amerika ini terperanjat kaget dan hampir terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Wow, ini pertamakalinya Vernon melihat Junhui yang begitu marah.

"Hm.. T-tidak jadi."

Vernon menggeleng lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junhui.

Sementara Junhui?

Lelaki itu menatap Minghao dari kejauhan dengan tajam lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh lelaki itu sekarang ini.

"Kamu pikir hanya kamu yang bisa bertingkah seperti itu? Aku juga bisa Hao-ie."

-ooo-

Hari ini Seventeen telah menyelesaikan _fanmeet_ _ing_ mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang perjalanan menuju kembali ke hotel. Sepertinya suasana kali ini agak sedikit tidak semangat. Memang sih hampir semua anggota Seventeen itu capek karena jadwal mereka yang nonstop serta begitu padat. Akhirnya, van yang membawa mereka berhenti juga di parkiran hotel.

"Jun-ie hyung?"

Pria manis asal China yang merupakan kelahiran 1997 itu memanggil Junhui dengan semangat. Lalu, menautkan lengannya pada lengan kekar Junhui. Bermaksud untuk mengajak Junhui jalan bersama menuju ruang makan hotel. Karena sebelum para anggota tidur tentunya mereka akan mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kelaparan terlebih dahulu.

"Lepas."

Tapi Junhui malah melepaskan tautan lengan Minghao darinya. Bukannya berjalan mengikuti anggota lain untuk makan. Junhui malah berjalan menuju kamar hotelnya.

"Eh?"

Minghao mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ada apa dengan Junhui-nya itu? Kekasihnya itu malah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan dirinya. Apa dia marah? Tetapi kenapa Junhui marah?

"Gege! Jun gege!"

Minghao berlari mendekati Junhui ditengah koridor hotel yang kebetulan sepi itu. Lalu, mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi Junhui malah semakin menambahkan kecepatan langkah kakinya. Hingga akhirnya Minghao menarik lengan Junhui membuat lelaki itu berhenti. Tapi Junhui malah menoleh dan menatap Minghao dengan tajam.

"Bisa pergi tidak? Aku lelah. Capek. Pergi dengan anggota lain saja. Kalau perlu dengan Si Tiang Listrik Hitam itu."

Minghao mengerutkan keningnya, "Tiang Listrik Hitam? Maksudmu Mingyu, ge?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?! Sudah pergi menjauh dariku sekarang!"

Ucapan Junhui itu langsung membuat Minghao seketika terdiam mematung. Lelaki yang berusia setahun lebih tua dari Minghao itu akhirnya pergi berjalan meninggalkan Minghao dan memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Minghao yang terdiam dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

 _Ih, Jun-ge jahat sekali. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Menyebalkan!_ batin Minghao dengan perasaan sedih bercampur kesal.

Lalu, akhirnya Minghao berjalan dengan lesu pergi menuju ruang makan hotel. Tempat dimana para anggota Seventeen berkumpul disana untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Minghao?"

"Ehm?"

Ketika sedang mengambil piring, Minghao menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Eh, Jisoo hyung?" tanya Minghao. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Jisoo dan di belakangnya ada kekasihnya, Seungcheol.

"Kemana Junhui? Bukannya tadi dia bersamamu?"

Minghao menggeleng sedih.

"Tadi sih memang iya. Tapi sifatnya aneh sekali hyung. Sepertinya dia marah padaku. Tapi aku kan tidak berbuat apa-apa.."

Seungcheol mengernyit, "Tidak mungkin Junhui akan marah tanpa sebab. Walaupun tingkahnya agak aneh sih.. Tapi bila menyangkut dirimu, ia tidak akan marah tanpa alasan apapun."

Jisoo menatap Minghao yang wajahnya kini mulai terasa 'mendung'. _Kasihan sekali bocah polos ini,_ batin Jisoo.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi," ujar Jisoo. Sementara Seungcheol berpikir sesuatu dan akhirnya..

"Ah, aku tahu! Junhui pasti sedang cemburu padamu!" Seru Seungcheol.

"Cemburu?" Minghao mengernyitkan dahinya.

Seungcheol berdecak, "Ck, bukannya tadi saat fanmeeting kau dan Mingyu bermain games bertatap-tatapan? Mungkin saja Junhui cemburu padamu karena hal itu!"

Minghao menatap Seungcheol dengan tidak percaya, "Masa sih dia cemburu padaku gara-gara itu?"

"Ya iyalah!" timpal Seungcheol. Lalu, tiba-tiba sang leader membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Minghao.

"Mingyu itu kan tipe lelaki playboy! Kemarin saja ia berusaha mendekati Jisooku," bisik Seungcheol pelan yang membuat Jisoo langsung menatapnya tajam.

Minghao mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun terkadang para anggota lain sering mengatakan ia adalah member yang terkadang lola (loading lama xD) atau lemot. Tapi untuk urusan ini ia sedikit paham. Walaupun tidak paham sama sekali sih.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul hampir sebelas malam. Akhirnya, setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan kecepatan turbo, diam-diam Minghao pergi meninggalkan anggota lain dan berjalan menuju kamar Junhui.

Tok! Tok!

Minghao mengetuk pintu kamar Junhui. Tidak ada jawaban. Minghao kembali mengetuk pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut selama berkali-kali. Sayangnya tidak ada jawaban. Minghao mencoba membuka sedikit gagang pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu.

"Jun-ge? Aku masuk ya."

Minghao membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Sepi. Tidak ada orang sama sekali di kamar ini. Kemana kekasihnya itu?

"Junhui.. ge?" tanya Minghao bingung. Tiba-tiba Minghao menjerit terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang menutup kedua matanya lalu menarik tubuhnya dan memojokkannya ke pintu dengan keras. Ah, sepertinya badan Minghao terasa remuk sekarang.

"Junhui-ge?" tanya Minghao ketika kedua matanya akhirnya terbuka. Di hadapannya kini terlihat lelaki itu sedang berdiri dengan jarak yang terlalu jauh dan kedua tangan lelaki itu dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Minghao merengut, "Memangnya salah kalau aku mau melihat pacarku?"

"Haha, kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu ya?" Junhui tertawa sinis.

Minghao merengut kesal melihat tingkah Junhui di hadapannya. Ih, lelaki itu menyebalkan sekali sih!

"Jun-ge cemburu?" tanya Minghao to-the-point.

"Menurutmu?"

Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aduh.. Pasti kamu cemburu karena kedekatanku dengan Mingyu saat fanmeeting kemarin kan? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu, ge... Maaf deh.."

Junhui menggeleng.

"Permintaan maafmu terdengar tidak tulus."

Minghao menatap Junhui dengan sedikit frustasi, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana ge? Aku juga lelah. Kita sama-sama lelah."

Junhui tersenyum menyeringai lalu berjalan mendekati Minghao. Minghao yang memang posisinya sudah menempel pada permukaan pintu pun tidak akan bisa mundur lagi. Lalu, posisi tangan kiri Junhui berada di atas kepala Minghao sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di pundak kanan Minghao. Posisi mereka saat ini terlihat seperti _kabe-don_ yang digunakan oleh remaja-remaja Jepang.

"Kamu ingin permintaan maafmu dikabulkan?"

Minghao mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu seperti ini.."

Tiba-tiba Minghao merasa seperti ada benda lembut yang menempel di bibirnya. Awalnya bibir Junhui dan Minghao saling menempel dan bertautan. Tapi, tiba-tiba Junhui melumat bibir Minghao dengan kasar. Yang membuat Minghao kewalahan sehingga lelaki yang lebih muda itu mendorong tubuh Junhui.

"Uhh, Le-lepaas!"

Setelah Minghao berkata seperti itu, Junhui dengan sigap malah mengunci kedua tangan kecil Minghao dengan tangan kanannya itu. Sementara tangan kirinya menarik tubuh Minghao agar lebih menempel padanya. Junhui memperdalam ciumannya pada Minghao.

"Aw!"

Minghao menjerit terkejut ketika Junhui tiba-tiba mengigit bibirnya kencang membuat si termuda itu mau tidak mau harus membuka bibirnya. Hingga dirasakannya lidah Junhui pada bibirnya. Sehingga lidah mereka saling berperang dan lelehan saliva pun mulai turun membasahi baju keduanya.

Setelah itu, Junhui kembali melumat bibir Minghao dengan kasar dan cepat. Lumatan-lumatan itu sebenarnya membuat Minghao merasa nikmat. Tapi tentu saja ada rasa sakit karena lelaki itu tidak kuat lagi menahan napasnya.

"L-Le.. Pas.." ujar Minghao di tengah ciuman panasnya dengan Junhui. Akhirnya, satu kecupan terakhir dari Junhui membuat lelaki itu melepas ciumannya. Junhui berjalan menjauh dari posisinya yang awalnya sangat dekat dengan Minghao.

Minghao menundukkan kepalanya dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdetak sangat cepat itu. Sedangkan Junhui, pria itu menatap Minghao tajam dan sedikit mengambil napasnya. Melihat Minghao yang sedang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah ini, entah kenapa membuat nafsu Junhui tidak terkontrol dan naik lagi.

Junhui menarik tubuh Minghao lalu menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang. Tubuh Junhui segera berada di atas tubuh Minghao yang napasnya masih terengah-engah itu.

"Aduh.. Jun-ge.." ringis Minghao. "Berat!"

Junhui terkekeh sinis membiarkan Minghao yang sibuk menggerutu itu.

"Junhui-ge kalau cemburu jangan seperti ini juga dong!"

"Ada banyak alasan karena aku cemburu denganmu, Minghao.." balas Junhui dengan suara sedikit serak.

Minghao mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Apa saja?"

Junhui tersenyum menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau satu kecupan untuk setiap satu penjelasan?"

Minghao menggeleng tidak setuju. Minghao bingung. Kenapa kekasihnya begitu mesum sekali sih?!

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.-"

"AAHH.. BAIK! OKE!"

Minghao berseru sebelum Junhui menyelesaikan omongannya. Junhui tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat Minghao mendekatkan kepalanya padanya lalu mengecup bibir Junhui pelan.

"Jadi?" tanya Minghao setelah mengecup bibir Junhui.

"Pertama, aku cemburu kedekatanmu dengan Mingyu tadi! Kau itu milikku! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi, oke?"

"Haah.. Iya.." Minghao mengangguk malas ketika melihat dan mendengar Junhui yang mulai mengeluarkan sifat posesifnya. Kalau kekasihnya sudah seperti ini, Minghao memangnya bisa berbuat apalagi selain menuruti kekasihnya itu (author: sabar ya Minghao! Puk puk.. nasib uke(?)).

"Lalu?"

Junhui merengut, "Cium lagi!"

 _Cup._

Minghao mengecup bibir Junhui kembali. Kali ini beberapa detik lebih lama daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Kedua, aku cemburu karena setelah games bertatap-tatapan tadi. Wajahmu terlihat memerah seperti malu. Jangan bilang kau suka diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya?!"

Junhui menatap Minghao tajam.

"Ih, tidak kok! Lagipula kan Mingyu punya Wonwoo. Aku masih tahu diri kok. Tidak mungkin aku seperti itu. Hanya Junhui-ge saja yang bisa membuatku memerah seperti itu. Mungkin saja suasana yang begitu panas membuat wajahku memerah," jelas Minghao panjang lebar.

"Ya ya ya..." Junhui memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Yang terakhir.." ujar Junhui menggantung. Sebelum Minghao mengecup bibir Junhui. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu lebih dulu mencium Minghao. Awalnya lumatan-lumatan yang tadinya lembut itu kini lama-lama semakin kasar. Minghao menaruh kedua tangannya di leher Junhui. Sementara Junhui menarik kepala Minghao agar lebih dekat padanya.

Setelah mencium bibir Minghao, Junhui mengecup kening, hidung, pipi, dan kembali mencium bibir Minghao. Perlahan-lahan ciuman yang begitu panas dan intens itu terlepas karena Junhui mengecup turun dari bibir menuju leher Minghao.

"Aahh!"

Minghao mulai menutup kedua matanya dan mendesah nikmat karena benda lembut tak bertulang itu mulai mengecup lembut permukaan lehernya. Benar-benar membuat mabuk kepayang.

"Aw!"

Junhui tiba-tiba mengigit leher Minghao yang membuat lelaki itu harus meringis terkejut karena gigitan tersebut. Selain itu, Junhui juga meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ di leher Minghao. Kini leher Minghao yang awalnya bersih dan putih kini menjadi kemerahan karena _kissmark_ yang dibuat oleh Junhui itu.

Lalu, Junhui menyingkap sedikit baju yang dipakai Minghao. Mengelus perutnya yang membuat Minghao kegelian.

"Kyaa!"

"Masih belum.." ujar Junhui pelan. Kedua tangannya mengelus perut Minghao setelah itu kembali memberikan ciuman-ciuman basah pada perut itu. Setelah itu mengigitnya.

"Aahh!"

Minghao kembali mendesah.

"Yang terakhir.." Junhui menggantungkan ucapannya. "Aku cemburu karena saat fanmeeting tadi kau melakukan handstand."

"Memangnya kenapa, ge?" tanya Minghao tetap dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Junhui terdiam. Seketika menyadari pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah daripada saat fanmeeting tadi. Sekarang Minghao dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup serta wajah yang memerah sedang bernapas terengah-engah. Apalagi leher yang dipenuhi jejak-jejak kemerahan karena hasil karyanya itu. Serta baju Minghao yang terbuka sampai setengah dada dan memperlihatkan perut kecil yang juga terdapat jejak kemerahannya juga.

Ah, sial. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat nafsu Junhui tidak bisa terkontrol lagi. Pokoknya ia harus menyelesaikannya malam ini juga!

"Kau tahu? Bajumu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan perutmu!" ujar Junhui menggeram.

Minghao membuka kedua matanya. Disana terlihat kekasihnya seperti sedang menatapnya tajam dengan napas yang naik turun.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Jun-ge sudah tidak marah lagi padaku kan?"

Junhui menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Masih."

"Tapi.. Asalkan kau menuruti permintaanku lagi. Aku akan memaafkanmu."

Minghao memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Apa lagi sih?"

"Jangan pernah melirik orang lain selain aku, oke?" ujar Junhui lalu mengecup puncak kepala Minghao lembut. Minghao menutup kedua matanya ketika Junhui mulai bersikap lembut. Nah, kekasihnya sudah kembali!

 _Sret!_

Tiba-tiba Junhui merobek baju Minghao. Membuat lelaki yang lebih muda itu tentunya tidak memakai atasan apapun.

"Kyaa! Jun-ge?! Kenapa bajuku dirobek?! Ini kan baju kesayanganku!" seru Minghao kesal. Lalu, mulai mendorong tubuh Junhui.

Junhui mengunci kedua tangan Minghao.

"Marahnya nanti saja. Sekarang ayo kita bersenang-senang. Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan hingga beberapa hari ke depan!"

Lalu, Junhui mulai mencium bibir Minghao intens. Di sela-sela ciumannya, Minghao seketika tersadar sesuatu.

"T-tidak bisa berjalan? Kyaa! Besok kita masih ada fanmeeting lagi, Jun-ge! Seseorang tolong akuuu..."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar di ruangan itu sekarang adalah desahan nikmat Minghao dan geraman Junhui.

.

.

.

-end-

HELLOOOO

Perkenalkan aku Rain. Haha, author baru di dunia per-FF-an. Fanfic dengan pair JunHao ini yang pertamakali kubikin jadi maaf kalau ada typo atau aneh ya xD Btw, maaf kalau ini ratingnya sudah menjurus dari T ke M Xd Astagaaa... Maafkan aku xD

Aku JunHao hard shipper. Karena FF JunHao masih sedikit banget.. Jadi kubuat FF ini buat meramaikan lapak JunHao! Haha, semoga makin banyak yang bikin FF mereka:^)

Oh ya, pasti kalian tahu kan momen GyuHao yang tatap-tatapan terus WonHui ngeliatin mereka dari belakang dengan tatapan tajam sama pasrah gitu? Haha, makanya kuterinspirasi FF ginian! xD

Oh ya, ada yang punya wattpad? Follow ya: rainvers #promosi:v

Jangan lupa reviewnya, oke? Makasihhhh^^


End file.
